Coyote Starrk
Coyote Starrk 'is an Arrancar and the ''Primera ''(First) Espada in Sosuke Aizen's army, along with his other half, Lilynette Gingerback. Information Box Appearance Personality History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Soul-Separation *Master Swordsman - Starrk is extremely well versed in sword fighting, contrary to what his laid back and careless demeanor would suggest. Despite not having been formally trained, save for a few basic lessons from a Zanjutsu master, Sosuke Aizen, Starrk's basic skill alone is capable of contending with the likes of most other sword fighting masters. It was good enough to contend with Shunsui Kyoraku, who was often revered as an extremely talented sword fighter in his own right, using only a single sword in comparison to the latter's two. Even when the two of them reached an initial stand still, both fighters concluded that neither of them were truly trying. Fighting with a more defensive and composed style, Starrk's moveset centers on staying on the defensive until an opponent's pattern begins to sink in and become more apparent. Only then will he start looking for openings to strike out at his foe with a strong and well placed slash or stab. While fighting, Starrk employs a string of dynamic footing to attack from several well placed angles. This, coupled with his Spiritually enhanced strength, makes his ability in swordsmanship match that of any opponent that he may come across, be it from a Captain level opponent to beyond. The true extent of his swordsmanship has yet to be truly seen, but it can be safely assumed that he can easily battle on par with Captain level foes with very little effort. When he enters his Released state, Starrk's swordsmanship skill is instead traded for his tremendous marksmanship. However, his sword fighting skill is not entirely forsaken, as he is capable of manifesting two energy blades from his bandoliers by using the ability "Colmillo". Here, his style changes into a more relentless and suprise based pattern, striking the foe with several sword swipes and giving them hardly any time to react or dodge appropriately. *Master Marksman - When firing his Cero, Starrk has been noted to have rather keen accuracy, almost always hitting his foe unless they are moving at great speeds. They are noted to almost always hit their mark, obliderating whatever lies in their path directly. Even when he isn't looking, such as firing the blast from his back or another location, they rarely miss their desired destination. Shunsui had a particularly difficult time managing Starrk due to the sheer potency and accuracy of Cero's that the Arrancar sent his way. Once Starrk dons the Released form of Los Lobos and acquires the dual pistols granted to him with said transformation, this particular talent becomes all the more apparent. Firing his weapons at blinding speed, the Cero blasts are said to be so quick and deadly that the foe never has the chance to see them coming, being struck in their central, most weakest points and being utterly blown away. Every shot that he fires lands somewhere and, as Lilynette puts it: "Screws someone's day up." *Sonido Master - Starrk's skill and speed in Sonido is great, it seems as though he possesses some form of teleportation, simply appearing solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonido users. *Highly Perceptive Combatant *Descorrer (''Loosed Void) *Cero *Immense Spiritual Power - As one of the top four Espada, Starrk is possesses tremendous spiritual power. His Reiatsu is blue. Second Being Los Lobos (Wolf Pack) *Resurreccion - Los Lobos' release command is "'''Kick About", relating to the aspect of Wolves for which it is named. When these words leave his mouth, his sword practically explodes in a vibrant display of white blue spiritual energy. Manifesting like a wildfire, the energy released from this transformation spreads for several meters upon release, burning and corroding anything and anyone in it's wake. However, despite this, the energy feels surprisingly cold, distant, and forlorn, much like that of Starrk's very existance. It can make his opponent's feel that same sense of depression that he had gone through all those years ago. Only now, they are facing the wrath of what such a feeling would cast upon them. The bluish white fire slowly clears into a faint trail of cyan smoke, cold and eery, like the atmosphere in where they reside. Starrk is revealed to be sitting down atop the clouds within the smoke, his reluctance in releasing such a power revealed before all who have been foolish enough to come across him. Standing up slowly, most always with a sigh or exhale of cold breath, Starrk's attire is revealed to have changed into something that would draw the eye of any. The sword of Los Lobos has vanished, having been eradicated when the release was brought about. Instead, it has been replaced with it's true form; a pair of obsidian black pistols. On each flat side of these cold and ruthless appearing weapons are a silver plating with a sun engraved within them. It is unknown what these symbols represent. On the handle of these two weapons is another silver plated symbol that appears to be the head of a howling wolf, a reminder of the animals that this Released form pertains to. Weapons that have never been recorded by spiritual beings of any race or calibur, the hand guns stick out as an oddity, an unexpected revelation in his powers that reveals his true means of fighting; staying at a distance. Along with these guns comes an appearance that would be considered odd and out of place for even a Hollow. He wears a double breasted, fur lined jacket around him that stretches down just a little past his knees. This jacket's most notable features are the lining of grey fur on various parts of it's form. They each appear to have been forged and given from that of grey wolves themselves. Smooth, oddly warm, as if this coat were the only form of comfort that he had, this fur outlines both of the arms on his coat from the elbow down and just above the hand of it's owner. It also goes around the collar of Starrk's coat, coming around like an upside down 'u' on his neck. It is also present on his legs, going from his knees down a little past his black boots. The gun holsters on his waist, where he sheathes his incredible weapons when adapting to a different tactic. Underneath this coat is a white, buttoned vest that goes down to his waist. Connecting his black pants to this vest is a grey belt with an 'X' shaped buckle, which is also attached to his gun holsters. Finally, Starrk's necklace like mask fragment has disappeared and is replaced with something else. A remnant of his memory of the only companion that he ever had, the mask fragment of Lilynette Gingerbuck's helmet takes the form of an eyepatch on his left eye, with a black flame like symbol on it's back facing side. It connects to the other side of Starrk's face via two small chains that go across his head and nose. Resurreccion Special Ability *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Hierro *Enhanced Cero Firing - Starrk can fire Ceros from his dual guns. He claims that he can fire up to 1000 of these Ceros at once. **Cero Mertalleta (Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash) *Colmillo (Fang) *Camarada (Soul Brethern/Compatriots) - Starrk can summon a pack of flaming grey wolves, seemingly numbring in the hundreds. Equipment *Sword List of Moves and Techniques *Camarada *Cero *Cero Barrage *Cero Droping Shot *Cero Rising Shot *Cero Shot *Cero Mertalleta *Colmillo List of Awakenings *Resurreccion: Los Lobos Relationships Allies *Lilynette Gingerback (Other-Half and Partner) *Sosuke Aizen Enemies *Shunsui Kyoraku *Jushiro Ukitake *Love Aikawa *Rojuro Otoribashi Quotes *''Avenging the dead isn't my thing!'' Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Arrancar Category:Espada